


Oh My Fuck

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Fingerfucking, Genderfluid, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 沙雕自行车。在过去的6000年里从来没跟别的什么东西上过床的Crowley，正迎来他最难以抗拒的一次发情期。而心中饱含爱意想要助蛇为乐的Aziraphale，非常遗憾，天使无性，而且他只有从性爱研究报告上获取的纯理论知识。预警：完全不dirty的dirty talk有，互攻有，半人半蛇Crowley＆Aziraphale有





	1. Chapter 1

世界末日之后一个普通的星期三，时间是下午两点。  
“喂？”亚茨拉斐尔拿起听筒。天使有6000年的良好教养，他接电话的亲和语气能让大多数伦敦客服人员自愧不如。  
“天使，帮个忙，快。”  
亚茨拉斐尔表情松懈下来。全世界会这么叫他的只有那条老蛇，A.J.克罗里，而老蛇眼下声音听起来非常不对劲儿。  
“克罗里？你怎么——”  
“闭嘴！见鬼——天使，快来，现在！”  
然后电话就被挂断了。  
显而易见，事态紧急。  
亚茨拉斐尔字正腔圆地“噢”了一声，放下话筒拿起外套，小步快走出门拦了辆的士。

克罗里的公寓装修得像那种艺术家和设计师本人都不会住进去的样板间，亚茨拉斐尔嫌这地方一点儿生活气息都没有。  
他按下门铃，房间里传来老蛇的嘶吼：“噢我的上——操！天使，你终于来了！”  
亚茨拉斐尔皱眉，他听上去像一个狂喜的愤怒醉汉。这个形容有点混乱邪恶，略显诙谐，很A.J.克罗里。  
“直接进来，用奇迹！”狂喜的愤怒醉汉大喊。  
亚茨拉斐尔打了个响指、轻而易举地穿过那扇门、向客厅里的植物们挥手问好、将大衣挂在衣帽架上。  
“我在卧室！”老蛇的嘶吼又传了过来。  
“克罗里？你怎么了？”亚茨拉斐尔稍微有点焦虑地将两只手揣在一起，十根手指轻轻互相碰触，他边嘟囔着边走向卧室，“你的声音听起来不对劲儿，为什么躲起来？”  
然后天使推开卧室那扇虚掩着的门：“我来了克罗里 … …哦我的上——！”  
老蛇百分百确定他从天使嘴里听到了一句：“Oh my——fu——！”  
他非常希望天使把那个词儿说完，那就是他现在想要的。

眼前情景对天使产生了巨大冲击，  
克罗里躺在床上，一丝不挂，小幅度地扭动着腰，烟灰色床单在他身下皱成一团。这条蛇双腿大大分开，臀缝儿中间亮晶晶的，那两条蛇类的半阴茎直挺挺冲着天花板。  
“克罗里，你——”  
“我发情了，天使。”  
“怎么会！你也曾是个天使，天使是无性的！”亚茨拉斐尔听起来焦虑极了。  
“曾——曾是个天使。你是不是忘了我还是条蛇？蛇会发情。”克罗里把腿又张开了一点儿。  
“可你是条恶魔蛇！”亚茨拉斐尔双手小幅度上下挥动。  
“所以我不像普通的蛇那样每年都发情。”克罗里用屁股把床单蹭得黏糊糊。  
“那以前你发情都是怎么解决的？”亚茨拉斐尔感觉刚刚那个解释还挺合理。  
“用想象力强行镇压，或者就放着不管它。”克罗里将屁股抬离床面，有什么东西滴下来了。  
“那快那么做啊，用你的想象力！”亚茨拉斐尔好像抓住了一根救命稻草。  
“试过了，没用。”克罗里没说真正的原因是“毕竟以前我们还没互相打开心扉，我不能冒昧叫你来帮我度过难熬的发情期，可现在不一样了”。  
“天啊，这——”亚茨拉斐尔甚至开始觉得他的朋友有点可怜了。  
于是老蛇火上浇油乘胜追击，他扭动躯体发出哀鸣：“哦——天使，我要死了，我太痛苦了。”  
“我来了，我在这儿呢克罗里！”天使快步走向床铺上的老蛇，“我来帮你！”  
看，诱惑一个天使根本就不是什么难事儿。

眼下情况是这样。  
诱惑夏娃食下禁果的恶魔克罗里，正迎来他6000年来最猛烈的发情期。而在过去的6000年里，虽然这条蛇时不时会看看地狱统一印刷派发的黄色书籍（他后来觉得地狱派发的东西品味不太行，单调乏味缺乏美感），有着较为丰富的理论知识和一具看起来如同行走荷尔蒙的美丽皮囊，但他从来没有——从未——和别的什么什么东西上过床。  
伊甸园的东门天使亚茨拉斐尔，感谢天堂上岗培训课程中的“爱教育”和其本身的善良天性，他非常想帮助显然正“饱受煎熬”的克罗里。然而，天使是无性的。他曾抱着纯学术研究的求知心理研读过一些色情文学及性爱研究报告，甚至看过《MASTERS OF SEX》（他觉得那个主演有点眼熟），但这6000年中亚茨拉斐尔从来没亲身体会过什么叫性欲、性快感，以及性高潮。  
他深吸一口气，准备充分发挥助蛇为乐精神，以饱含爱意但没有丝毫欲念的心，进行一场高尚而快乐的善举。  
亚茨拉斐尔像做准备活动那样伸展着十指。  
克罗里记得他在进行魔术表演之前也会这么做，这让恶魔感觉自己像是一只被藏在天使袖子里等待解脱的鸽子，但在解脱之前，他只能任人宰割——完美至极，他现在要的就是任人宰割。  
伊甸园之蛇感觉自己更湿了，他伸出舌头舔过唇角。  
而亚茨拉斐尔看着克鲁利那两条湿漉漉的蛇类半阴茎和不断往外流的黏糊糊体液，略显愧疚和焦虑地笑了笑：  
“你能——把两条半阴茎变成一条正常人类男性的阴茎吗？”  
性致高涨的老蛇怀疑自己饥渴得产生了幻听。  
“我不知道如何照顾两条蛇类半阴茎… …任何性爱研究报告上都没有写过这种情况。”

To be continued


	2. 无污染观光车

“天使。”  
“什么？”  
“你有经验吗？”  
“… …呃？”  
“我是说——咳，你之前跟别的什么人… …做过吗？”  
“没有，天使无性，克罗里。”亚茨拉斐尔即使在这种情况下也笑得和善又纯良，他满脸都写着“我从来没有对什么东西产生过性欲所以也当然没有那方面的需求”。  
“真巧，我也没有。”恶魔尽可能轻松地耸了耸肩。这种对话听起来就好像是——新婚之夜互相交待自己处子之身的小情侣。他牙齿之间发出“嘶嘶”的声音。  
“放心，我研读过一些色情文学以及性爱研究报告，会尽力让你拥有美好愉悦的第一次性爱体验。”亚茨拉斐尔说完这句话，将手放在了克罗里的阴茎上——在一个响指之后，他的两条蛇类半阴茎已经变成了一条正常的人类男性阴茎。  
而且尺寸非常体面。  
亚茨拉斐尔甚至都想夸夸他了，他在报告上读到过，适当的夸奖可以提高性爱质量。  
柔软温热的手掌一点点包上来，克罗里爽得想骂人，一边感慨这6000年长跑算是值了又一边觉得自己真他妈是白活了6000年。  
他扭着腰主动将自己送进天使手里：“我读过一些地狱统一印刷派发的黄色书籍，说实话，挺没意思的，还不如人类坊间流传的那些——米迦勒和路西法，别西卜和加百列之类。”  
“别西卜和加百列！”亚茨拉斐尔感慨，“太堕落了，人类怎么会写这样的东西！”天使在感慨的同时，用拇指抚上了他的冠状沟。  
克罗里重重地喘息了一声。  
“人类爱写什么就写什么，我觉得挺好的，就算他们写伊甸园里的天使和蛇也无可厚非。”伊甸之蛇本蛇有恃无恐，反正他现在真的在和一位天使共赴性爱。  
天使修剪圆滑的指甲时不时刮擦过他性器上凸起的纹脉，克罗里在一波波强烈的快感中挣扎着开口：“我们是不是该先接吻？”  
“不好意思，什——噢，接吻？”亚茨拉斐尔从关于别西卜和加百列的色情文学中回过神来，“理论上来说接吻并不是每一次性爱的必备程序，人类多数用接吻来表达情感而不是获得快感，所以一般来说只有… …”  
然后克罗里主动吻了上来。  
他恶作剧一样将自己那条正常的人类舌头变成细长分叉的蛇信子，这条小东西灵活地在天使唇齿间游走、撬开本来也合得没多紧的牙关，轻而易举地尝到了那条软舌的美妙滋味。  
糖心麻薯——克罗里在心里这样评价亚茨拉斐尔的舌头——软绵绵，甜滋滋，还有点黏糊糊。  
他将那块糖心麻薯卷到自己口腔里，细长分叉的舌尖在上边流连忘返，甚至忍不住轻轻咬了一口。  
比想象中的口感更妙。  
天使现在说不出话了，他被迫感受着克鲁利口腔内部的潮湿柔软，但这感觉其实不赖。亚茨拉斐尔有一颗和善的、充满了爱的心，他确信“接吻”这个举动让他这条老蛇感觉相当不错，他性器顶端渗出来的透明液体就是证明，天使为此而感到快乐。  
他因做了好事、帮克罗里缓解了情欲之苦而快乐，这快乐比救助一个孤儿救活一只鸽子的快乐强上好多好多倍，他想这是因为自己格外重视克罗里——对彼此的信任和重视总是能把快乐放大的。  
但这几种快乐在本质上并没有很大区别，都是纯粹明亮、不掺杂任何欲念的快乐。

当6000年来第一个如此缠绵深入的吻结束时，这条老蛇正在床上把自己的身体扭成五截。  
他性器顶端渗出的液体起到了很好的润滑作用，亚茨拉斐尔手上的动作因此更加轻松无阻——那手法实在说不上娴熟或者多有技巧，毕竟伊甸东门的权天使是第一次做这档子事儿。  
但克罗里爽得大腿根儿都在颤抖。谁让伊甸园之蛇6000年来也是头一次经历这种事情呢。  
亚茨拉斐尔柔软丰腴的手握着那根性器上下套弄，柔软的拇指指腹时不时抚过冠状沟和更加敏感的顶端，克罗里感觉欲望和快乐一起在天使手中逐渐膨胀，这膨胀让他身体深处催生出愈发要命的空虚感。  
还不够，这很好，但还不够，他想让天使进入他的身体。

于是这条蛇微微将腰部抬离床面，伸出那条淬了毒的红舌慢慢舔过獠牙，眯起来的眼睛中染上了一层别的什么东西——这东西名为情欲。他用胳膊环住天使，伴着低沉的喘息在那洁白柔软的耳边低语：  
“进来，天使，我要你进来。”  
亚茨拉斐尔并没有第一时间明白这句话的意思，毕竟你不能指望一个无性且没有性经验的天使在这方面多灵光——愣了大概两秒钟之后，他恍然大悟一般“噢”了一下，然后垂下眼睛，看向自己即将要“进入”的那个地方。  
克罗里动情地扭着腰，他感觉自己身后的入口开始不受控制般颤抖收缩，有什么黏糊糊的东西正滴下来。他屁股下面的床单湿了，上面那些东西肯定不只是他的汗。  
快点，天使，快点，快进来。  
亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨眼睛。  
“你知道的克罗里，天使无性… …我也不曾要求天堂那些掌管躯体的同僚们给我的身体加什么零件儿，反正，你看，我只能用手指。”他轻快的语气简直像是在读什么使用说明书，“根据性爱研究报告和文学，首先我们需要润滑剂… …润滑剂… …”  
一声极不耐烦的闷哼之后，克罗里握住了亚茨拉斐尔的手，直接将这柔软的手引向自己身体最隐秘的入口。  
虽然天使并不需要呼吸，但亚茨拉斐尔还是觉得，自己的呼吸稍微窒了那么一瞬。  
“天使——”  
伊甸园的蛇声音低哑，他牵引着那只手不断探向自己身体最脆弱的部位，亚茨拉斐尔在那触到一片温热粘稠的湿滑。  
“你觉得我还不够湿吗？”  
指尖轻而易举地分开紧实的臀瓣，天使在恶魔的牵引下触到了那个入口，那个颤抖着一收一缩邀请他的入口。  
没有性别亦没有情欲的天使因这身体的热情而感到惊异。  
克罗里将自己的手收回来，微微抬高了腰将自己的身体向前送——那两瓣浑圆弹滑的臀肉将天使的手包得更紧，现在不只是手指，亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己整只右手都浸染了克罗里粘稠的情欲。

“进来，快点。”恶魔这样催促。  
“噢——”天使感觉自己声音像是加热后的枫糖，“克罗里，这可能会有点疼。”  
“操，你明明也没有经验，天使，再说我——嗯——”后面的话被那条蛇硬生生吞下去糅成一声鼻子里挤出来的呻吟，他感觉那根柔软圆润的手指慢慢探了进来，像初到陌生之地的旅客般羞怯又大胆地去探索这一片世界。  
这是片从未有人踏足过的世界，真正意义上的处女地，世人从不曾领略他的美与风情。这土地肥沃而湿润，对每一颗种子来说都是最理想的温床，顶娇艳的玫瑰在上面含苞待放、尚未吐露芬芳。  
有流水从这柔软多情的温床上流淌而过，于是那花儿边嗔怪流水惊扰了自己脆弱娇嫩的身躯，边在清凉甘甜的浸润中舒展藤蔓与叶片、发出迷醉满足的呻吟。  
亚茨拉斐尔轻轻动了动手指，土壤深处蕴藏的水分被一点点挤出，和地表那些细流汇聚在一起冲刷过玫瑰敏感脆弱的根部，花苞在战栗中慢慢绽放。  
这花是叫人惊艳迷醉的水红色，每一瓣挂着水珠的花瓣都被爱意与情欲滋养得饱满丰润，在最温柔的揉捻和拨动中颤巍巍地将自己舒展，于是那美便更加让人为之痴迷了。  
亚茨拉斐尔的手指在这世界中流连忘返。  
克罗里情不自禁收紧腰腹，背部、腰部和臀部的线条勾出一段魅惑至极的弧线，将诱惑人的本事发挥到了极致。  
虽然由于各种各样该死的原因天使无性，不能用他的性器把自己翻来覆去操到失神，但是——即使只是一根手指，亚茨拉斐尔的一部分也真真切切埋在他身体里面，光是想着这件事他就湿得不得了。  
这条老蛇在逐渐变重变稠的喘息中眯起眼睛，蛇瞳因快感和巨大的满足而涣散：“多放几根手指进来，天使，我想要更多。”


	3. 笨蛋情侣一点都不dirty的dirty talk

如你所愿——那个天使这样在心里念叨着，然后将第二根手指伸了进来。他很难描述自己现在到底是个什么心情，这感觉，有点奇怪，但也相当不赖，某种跟以往相比不大一样的爱意在他心里一点点膨胀。  
当他旋转手腕、右手中指和食指的指腹轻轻碾过这条老蛇身体里面某个点的时候，一声呻吟从咬得本来也不大紧的牙缝儿里渗了出来。  
克罗里抽着鼻子看向天使，眼角都湿哒哒的。  
亚茨拉斐尔感觉大受鼓舞。  
这说明克罗里感觉非常棒。  
于是，像一个憋着坏劲儿展示自己那点小聪明的孩子，天使将手上动作放得更慢，那两条圆润的手指每次都堪堪从敏感点边缘滑过，指甲缝儿里的软肉蜻蜓点水一样勾动更深处的欲望，越来越叫这身体晓得什么叫求得不得。  
克罗里简直想骂人，他从来没体会过这种尴尬、难熬，但同时让他爽得下身仿佛水龙头一样湿得不行的处境，他甚至扭着腰想主动把自己的敏感点送到天使手上。  
可这么干毕竟需要相当的经验，而他这条六千年老处蛇并没有任何经验可言。  
他只能在天使手指的爱抚下变得越来越湿哒哒黏糊糊，像那个天使钟爱的枫糖浆或者巧克力酱一样，到最后他的脑子里大概也会塞满那些甜滋滋的粘稠物。  
恶魔在一声高过一声的喘息中想着，他的天使会是个好爱人——他没想到亚茨拉斐尔第一次就这么上道。  
天使无性，可这一点关系都没有，他的天使一定光用手指就能让他颤抖着高潮。  
大概会是个好情人的天使偏偏在这个时候开口问道：“克罗里，你感觉怎么样？”  
克罗里并不想说话，他用一声舒爽得变了调的呻吟作为回答。  
亚茨拉斐尔在大受鼓舞的同时表示，他的能耐远不止如此，他还可以用自己在性爱研究报告上学到的东西让克罗里感觉更好。

恶魔侧过头将脸埋进臂弯里，金色蛇瞳在那一小块黑暗阴影里闪烁，伸出舌头舔过上唇和一排森白的牙——他迫不及待想看看那些能让自己感觉更好的小花招，看看这个天使到底能做到什么程度。  
大蛇像搁浅的鱼那样躺在床上，将自己完全打开、呈现在天使面前。他将自己的整个儿肉体和灵魂都双手奉上，只要亚茨拉斐尔愿意，他大可以亲自埋入这身体尽情品尝。  
他可以对自己做任何事情。

下一秒，亚茨拉斐尔将原本并拢在一起的手指分开，紧窄的穴口被这动作撑大、更多黏糊糊的液体从克罗里身体里流出来。一条发情的恶魔蛇，远可以比任何人所想象的极限都更加淫荡。  
天使握住他的脚踝，让这条因快感而痉挛颤抖的长腿蜷起来，同时抬高克罗里劲瘦柔软没什么赘肉的腰。后者从臂弯里露出一只眼睛，眼角泛红，眼神在说“你对我做什么都行”。  
这无疑是让人非常兴奋的邀请。  
于是欣然接受邀请的天使开了口，声音愉快又柔和：“噢，你这淫荡的家伙，你下面这张嘴就是永远都不知道满足。”

克罗里：“… …什——？”  
亚茨拉斐尔：“你可真骚，亲爱的，比我见过的任何一条发情的蛇都要骚上一千倍，你流淫水流得跟水管爆裂的水龙头一样。”  
这情况跟克罗里期待的不太一样。非常不一样。  
他感觉刚才黏糊糊缠在自己身上的情欲在一点点消退，恶魔撑起上半身，挑起眉毛看着那位天使。  
天使的表情，包括语气，都非常的认真，且投入。  
“躺下，你这磨人的小东西、引人堕落的毒蛇，我要用我的手指操得你神魂颠倒，我要把你下面这张不止满足的小嘴撑得满满的，让你哭喊求饶。从此之后除了我，再没有什么人可以让你获得那种高潮。”  
那位天使攥着他的脚踝，手指在他身体里最脆弱敏感的地方抽插揉捻，却一边回想着那些该死的性爱研究报告一边对自己说一些莫名其妙的话。  
克罗十分不解地挤了挤眼睛。  
天使向来是善解人意的，他及时截取并破解了克罗里的不解，并对此进行了十分详细的解释：“是这样，克罗里。我读到的那些性爱研究报告上说，适当的脏话和羞辱可以提高性爱情趣，让对方获得更大的满足感。”  
恶魔感觉眼角在抽搐。  
而天使表示：“我真的不太擅长这个，克罗里，但为了你，我会努力。”  
看啊，这是天使的善意。。  
他说完又将手指并拢起来，极慢极轻柔地抚过这条老蛇的敏感点，同时认真而愉快地说道：“你看，你淫荡的身体在… …”  
“天使，求你，别用这个语气。”克罗里干巴巴地开口。他觉得天使这语气就像在点评丽兹酒店的新品，自己身体里面流出来的东西就像是奶油或者果酱。  
是一种让人丝毫提不起性致的语气。  
“噢，好，对不起。”亚茨拉斐尔脸上跃过很轻的一丝歉意，然后他清清嗓子，用变魔术时那种装模作样的激动高昂语气说道：“你看，你淫荡的身体在求我插入更多！你绞得我的手指根本抽不出来，你这饥渴的… …小、小骚货！”  
说出最后那个词对于一个天使来说实在有点困难。  
然而即使如此，亚茨拉斐尔说话的方式也让这段话听起来像是“噢，看呐、看看这身体里流出来的是什么？哦——天！这里面竟然是——”  
就好像，下一秒他甚至可能会从克罗里屁股里掏出一只鸽子。

恶魔痛苦地一巴掌盖住自己的眼睛、做了个牙疼的表情。  
“天使，我觉得性爱研究报告上的这些东西大概不怎么靠谱… …我们跳过这一章好吗。”他如是建议。  
“好，没问题。”从尴尬中恢复过来的亚茨拉斐尔飞快调整了一下状态，“我还读到过有些人喜欢在床上玩某种… …父子游戏，称对方为Daddy可以在很大程度上提高兴奋感。我们要不要试试？”  
克罗里把遮在自己眼睛上的手拿开：“Daddy——”  
他语气干巴巴又生无可恋：“我觉得我要干了。”

——TBC


	4. 性爱的正确姿势

有些事情总不会永远一帆风顺，挫折在所难免，每个人都应该学会接纳挫折和失败、从中吸取教训，然后争取在下一次做得更好——性爱也是一样。

亚茨拉斐尔看上去有些失落。很明显，他在性爱研究报告上学到的理论性知识并没有让克罗里产生多美妙的感受，而且好像，适得其反。

天使眉毛向两边耷拉了下来。

“对不起，克罗里，我本以为这样会有用。”他摊开双手。

恶魔睁大眼睛看着天花板，有点绝望。事情不应该是这样子，他和天使的第一次性爱应该有个更完美的收场，毕竟他等了好几千年了，不该就这样放弃的。何况他还在发情呢，问题并没有从根本上得到解决。

安东尼.J.克罗里拥有丰富的想象力和一颗大体上还算是乐观的心，他相信自己总会时来运转的。于是这条不肯轻言放弃的老蛇眨巴眨巴眼睛爬起来，跪坐在床上抱住了那个几乎要缩成一团的棉花球：“天使，没必要道歉，我们再试试。”

棉花球满脸都写着焦虑：“可是我一点经验都没有，我怕我做不好。”

天使不知道自己这样子看起来有多招克罗里喜欢，他刚刚几乎萎下去的性致在那双橄榄色眼睛面前又飞快蹿得老高。

“经验总需要摸索——”恶魔趴在天使肩膀上，叼住那块柔软洁白的耳垂轻轻啃咬，他的声音是从牙缝儿里溜出来的，“抛开那些该死的性爱研究报告吧天使，你想怎么对我都可以，我会给你反馈的。”

恶魔真的很擅长诱惑——亚茨拉斐尔想着——而他的诱惑再一次成功了。

重拾信心积极调整心态的天使低头想了想，然后问道：“我能把你的眼睛蒙起来吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔是个没有性别也没有情欲的天使，他把克罗里的眼睛蒙起来，只是因为这样做可以减少一些自己的焦虑和压力，可以不让对方看到自己手足无措的窘迫样子。

然而这举动在此时此刻满脑子欲望和不可描述想法的克罗里看来，就和强效催情药一样让6000年老处蛇兴奋不已，他答应得简直是欢天喜地。

天使捞起床上那条灰色菱格领巾蒙住克罗里的眼睛，在心里对自己说了大概七八遍“亚茨拉斐尔，你可以的亚茨拉斐尔”，然后再一次触上那具重燃情欲的身体。

他们都保持着跪在床上的姿势，这是一个尤其适合拥吻的姿势。亚茨拉斐尔强迫自己不去想那些性爱研究报告，或者色情文学，或者《Masters of Sex》以及其他什么东西。他把所有精力集中于当下——当下，只有他，和克罗里。

这次有什么东西开始逐渐变得不太一样了，天使发现抛开流程化指引和固定模式的性爱似乎新鲜又有趣。

克罗里尽全力鼓励着这位和他一起探索陌生领域的天使，即使是最简单温和的碰触也用粘稠呻吟来回应。

他要让亚茨拉斐尔知道自己感觉很好，只有这样那个容易感到焦虑的天使才会抛开顾虑放开手脚，这对他们都好。

接连不断的热情回应让亚茨拉斐尔逐渐找回自信，跟自信一同涌进脑子里的还有一些其他情绪——他说不清这情绪是什么，但是在这种陌生情绪柔和又急切的催促下，他发现自己非常渴望亲吻克罗里。

于是他再次吻了下去，这次是出自真心，而不是什么性爱研究报告上提到的建议性程序。

一个发自真心的吻换来热情非常的回应，气氛终于回到正轨，情欲在升温。

柔软丰腴的手掌从恶魔肩头滑落，天使突然意识到自己从未仔细观察或触摸过克罗里的身体，可他明明是6000多年来唯一长期陪在自己身边的人。

这想法让亚茨拉斐尔脑子里或者心里产生了更多想要去触摸他、拥抱他、亲吻他、感受他的渴望，天使选择顺从内心。他俯下身将头埋在克罗里肩颈之间的漂亮线条里，而后深呼吸，让鼻腔里充满这个恶魔的气息。

克罗里闻起来像是皮革、烟草和红酒混合在一起，里面还夹着一丝不怎么明显的清新甘爽，天使猜这大概是他那些可怜盆栽的气味。

这猜想让他笑了出来，气息喷在锁骨和胸前，恶魔身体开始颤抖。

原来这具身体如此敏感——亚茨拉斐尔心情大好，他快乐而充满期待地用鼻尖碰触着恶魔劲瘦的胸膛，然后将胸前那颗艳红色的樱桃含进嘴里。

克罗里笑起来，发出满足的喘息。他什么都看不到，被剥夺了视觉的身体比以往任何时候都敏感，股间湿哒哒的液体正顺着大腿往下流。

亚茨拉斐尔像婴儿索取母乳那样趴在克罗里胸前，丰腴柔软的唇舌在乳头周围流连忘返，直到那颗小东西颤颤巍巍立起来，充血之后的色泽比方才还要艳丽饱满。他相当满意，在那上面留下一个虔诚而温柔的吻和一圈儿浅浅的牙印。

然后天使拥着这具发烫的躯体，从胸前开始，一点点向下亲吻、舔舐。

克罗里感觉自己双腿发软，他有点撑不住了。

这个天使浑身都是柔软丰满的，唇舌尤其如此。弹滑丰润的舌头和双唇落在恶魔身上，在小麦色的肌肤上吮吸、留下浅红色的吻痕，然后舌尖打着转游走向下。

亚茨拉斐尔的手落在克罗里腰上，这条老蛇的腰细得让天使简直要心生怜意。他知道这个时候不该劝克罗里增肥或者说什么“你太瘦了，要多吃点”这样的蠢话，于是天使叹息着在他腰上揉捏，将怜爱全部揉进爱抚里。

而后他双手和唇舌同时向下，舌尖轻轻绕上挺立的性器，双手握住臀瓣、向两边轻轻分开。

微凉的空气调皮至极，它们顺着臀缝溜进来，在那潮湿炙热的穴口撩拨。克罗里张开嘴，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流了下去。

他太爽了，爽得感觉前面那6000年简直是白活了。

他应该早在公元前就诱惑这个天使操他、跟他做爱，跟他在草地上、在阿勒山、在罗马城翻云覆雨。

他用呻吟热情地回应并鼓励他的天使，亚茨拉斐尔满心欣喜，生涩地亲吻舔舐着那根性器，右手慢慢揉捏抚弄着肿胀的阴囊，而左手中指的指尖在穴口处打了几个圈儿、缓缓探了进去。

这条老蛇腰身绷紧，在天使进入的一瞬间猛地向后扬起了头，然后就双腿一软扑在了天使身上、扑进一团散发着淡奶油和油墨香的柔软。

“太棒了，天使——”他湿漉漉地将自己完全依靠在天使肩头，浑身绵软无力，“感觉太好了。”

亚茨拉斐尔大受鼓舞。

他感觉终于找到了正确的性爱方式。

虽然时不时就会被加百列嘲讽应该去减脂增肌，但手握火焰剑的伊甸园东门守卫天使亚茨拉斐尔并不真的像看起来那么毫无战斗力。他劲儿挺大的，眼下完全可以毫不费力地支撑起克罗里的全部重量。

他托着对方紧实挺翘的臀部调整了一下姿势，让这条老蛇更好地瘫在自己胸口，然后轻轻松松地将第二根和第三根手指探了进去。

耳边的呼吸越来越急促，呻吟声在逐渐潘升，克罗里挂在亚茨拉斐尔肩上，用双臂紧紧抱住这具柔软丰腴的身体。

天使的手指在他下身抽插按压，先是在入口处浅浅地画着圈，然后一点点向更伸出探去。当那几根手指按在敏感点上时，克罗里大大方方地在天使耳边说道：“天使，就是这儿，这儿让我感觉特别爽。”

在性爱这种事上，如果你想获得最佳的体验，那有时候就是要坦诚一点。

亚茨拉斐尔眼睛亮了亮，然后他抱住克罗里将对方放在床上、找来一个枕头将这老蛇的臀部和腰部垫高，让那个刚刚被操开的入口完全袒露。

发情的、被蒙住双眼的伊甸巨蛇浑身都泛着绯红色的情潮。他在天使面前收起猩红的蛇信子和那口剧毒獠牙，看上去远不似平时那般放肆嚣张，像精美乐器那样在亚茨拉斐尔的弹奏下发出曼妙声响。

亚茨拉斐尔第一次见到这个样子的克罗里，他像发现了新大陆的水手或得到新玩具的孩子，被惊喜和巨大的幸福感填满，这是从未有过的新奇体验。

天使心中那种说不清的感觉更浓稠了。他将自己嵌入克罗里大张的双腿间。

他是个擅长学习的聪明天使，这一点毋庸置疑。

被剥夺了视力的克罗里格外乖顺地躺在床上。他把主动权交出去、完完全全将自己交到天使手中，全然不知道下一个亲吻或者爱抚会落在哪里。

下身的酸胀告诉他那个天使又伸进来一根手指，他在这些手指的揉捻挑逗下化成一滩水，连呻吟都破碎得断断续续。

而亚茨拉斐尔完全进入了状态，那个天使不再扭捏拖拉，他的指腹一次次准确无误地按在克罗里身体内部的敏感点上，在那处微微凸起的软肉上按压、用修建得平滑圆润的指甲在上面极轻柔地刮擦。

老蛇两条绵软无力的胳膊摸摸索索地攀上来、挂在天使背上，连指尖都在发抖，呼吸和下身的收缩一同越来越急促。

他从不知道原来肉体快感可以这样强烈，强烈得简直要把意识从身体中剥离。那一瞬间克罗里在思考一个滑稽荒谬又可笑的问题——他会因为过于强烈的快感而无形体化吗？他会是第一个在高潮中爽得被从肉体中抽离的恶魔吗？

而后他便什么也无法思考了，他在一片漆黑中任凭倾泻而下的巨大快感将自己吞没。

天使是没有性别的——加百列曾经这样告诉亚茨拉斐尔——除非他们动了什么念头。

“什么念头？”当时还是伊甸园东门守卫天使的亚茨拉斐尔不解。

“就是一些… …肮脏下流的龌龊念头。”加百列耸了耸肩，“那些念头会让你痛苦不堪。”

在过去的6000年中亚茨拉斐尔都认为大天使长说得是对的。

可当克罗里断断续续呼唤着自己的名字攀上高潮时，他觉得，加百列错了。

这念头一点都不肮脏下流或者龌龊，也全然不让他感到痛苦。相反，他感觉心中充满了前所未有的、鲜明又热烈的爱。像突然穿过了一层迷雾或者从深海浮上水面，新鲜饱满的空气和明亮阳光一同将他这副人类躯体填满。

他觉得自己的灵魂比起之前，更完整了一些。

严格意义上来说，这是克罗里自诞生以来的第一次性爱体验，他在亚茨拉斐尔指尖彻底绽放。

世界上第一条被天使用手指就操射了的恶魔蛇——听起来不太体面，但是他一点儿不介意，甚至还有点得意。

蒙住眼睛的菱格领巾被拿下来，那双金色蛇瞳涣散了好一会儿才从余韵中回过神来。他还没有从过于强烈的痉挛中恢复，每一丝肌肉都绵软无力，身上覆着一层薄汗。克罗里懒洋洋躺在那，不想说话，也不想动。

他的天使躺在身侧，体温让人格外满足和心安。那双橄榄色眼睛眨也不眨地盯着克罗里，眼中充满和善柔软的爱意。

恶魔勉强抬了抬脑袋，发现自己下半身变了样——自腰部开始，双腿变作蛇尾，黑红鳞片慢慢将他的身体覆盖，刚刚那场酣畅淋漓爽得几乎哭出来的高潮让泄殖腔彻底外翻，腔口的软肉充血肿胀，艳丽又淫糜。

这没什么大不了。克罗里咂咂嘴。他就是爽过头了没控制住自己的身体而已，对他来说变回蛇的形态能保留较多的精力和体力。

可这条狡猾老蛇敏锐的神经告诉他，有什么东西不一样了，就在刚刚那一瞬间，一定有什么东西发生了变化。

“克罗里。”亚茨拉斐尔丰腴的胳膊伸了过来。

他五指张开将手掌没入那头红发，有些犹豫，吐息间是前所未有的粘稠情意：“我想要你。”

伊甸园之蛇脑子里不知道哪条神经跳了一下，他把那句到了嘴边的“我刚刚才被你用手指操得射出来”咽下去，正大光明恬不知耻地将目光投向那位天使的胯下。

看在6000年来第一次性爱的份儿上，亚茨拉斐尔胯下挺立着一根尺寸惊人的性器。

“天使是没有性别的，除非他们动了什么念头。”

亚茨拉斐尔现在的念头是，他想要克罗里。

——TBC


	5. Aziraphale说他想要Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【预警：半人半蛇Crowley＆有性Aziraphale，互攻有】

没有谁会拒绝爱人“我想要你”的请求，何况这可是亚茨拉斐尔6000多年以来第一次给他自己那具圣洁无性的身体搞出性别，这说明那个天使“动了点念头”。  
克罗里得到了来自天使的回应。  
他的天使温暖湿润，令人惊叹的丰腴柔软正一点点贴上自己的身体，他第一次在那双橄榄绿的眼睛里看见名为情欲的东西。  
天使的情欲是那般温柔又美好，在这样的欲望面前你想不到任何龌龊肮脏的形容，那就是对一个人爱到极致之后流露出的本心、即是身体与灵魂都希望合二为一的期盼。  
刚刚高潮过的身体完全被打开、足够柔润，不需要漫长扩张或前戏。克罗里保持着下半身是蛇尾的姿态将肚皮翻过来，暗红鳞片像夜空上的红色星河，他一直觉得自己的鳞片漂亮非常，并引以为傲。  
漂亮大蛇殷勤又愉快，主动将尚未满足的泄殖腔袒露在亚茨拉斐尔面前，那儿的软肉还充着血，艳红色的穴口正有规律地一收一缩、向爱人发出邀请，他黑亮可爱的尾巴尖儿挑逗十足地在床上摇摆。  
亚茨拉斐尔匍匐在巨蛇腹部，掌心慢慢触上凉滑鳞片，贪婪地感受着这令人惊异的美妙触感。  
克罗里在他面前并不常变成蛇，或者半人半蛇。其实天使特别喜欢摸这条漂亮大蛇的鳞片，就像现下很多年轻人喜欢抚摸猫咪，他喜欢抚摸这条老蛇，并从中获得巨大的满足。  
可今天天使不止满足于抚摸。他用两手大拇指将这条蛇的泄殖腔口向两边翻开，露出内部颜色稍淡的通道，然后吻了上去。  
是一个舌吻。  
蛇类泄殖腔的腔口远比人类形态拥有的隐秘入口还要湿软，舌头在慢慢深入时搅出了水声。这条老蛇不安分地扭动起来，将腰转成柔韧得不可思议的弧度、尾巴尖儿难耐地在床上轻轻拍打。  
亚茨拉斐尔几乎为此而痴迷，他将舌头更多深入紧窄腔口，雪白的身体上有史以来第一次泛起情欲潮红，这潮红让他看起来前所未有的可口而丰腴。克罗里心想，他动了情的天使就好像一块上好的淡奶油，这块淡奶油现在在等人品尝。  
于是他翻了个身，巨大蛇尾相当轻柔地卷起天使，将这雪白柔润的躯体推到面前。因高潮消耗了过多精力的缘故，他原本的蛇类形态得以更多显露——瞳孔缩成更锐利的一条缝儿，嘴角长出尖细獠牙，猩红的蛇信子一吞一吐，甚至手肘上都覆盖着薄薄一层黑亮的鳞片。  
他的形态介于蛇和人之间，是一种难以描述的、危险而原始的美感。  
亚茨拉斐尔在这条美丽大蛇的拥吻下彻底沉迷。

克罗里像一条真正的蛇那样舔舐着天使，像在舔冰淇淋上面的糖霜，小心翼翼地将这不可多得的甜美掠夺。亚茨拉斐尔浑身上下都柔软得像是最最上乘的羔羊肉，总是会让他联想到一些食物、一些好吃的东西。然后大蛇向下探去，黑红相间的鳞片映出雪白身体上愈发明显的潮红，这些颜色一起在天使眼睛里氤氲扩散。  
在亚茨拉斐尔绵软可爱的小肚腩下面，在那圆润丰腴的双腿间，是一根初生的性器官，这小东西颤巍巍地站在那，跟他的主人一样粉白可爱。  
“噢，真可爱。”克罗里笑出声来，他伸出舌头，从那对饱满囊袋开始悉心侍奉这初生的奇迹，将自己口腔中分泌的液体尽数涂抹在上面。  
亚茨拉斐尔鼻腔里传出逐渐浓稠的呼吸，他的性器又胀大了一圈，文艺复兴时期油画一样的身体开始轻轻瑟缩颤抖。  
从某种意义上来说，今天是他们的初夜——两个活了6000多年的非人类生灵的初夜。克罗里被自己这个念头激起了更强烈的欲望，他抬起在床上扭来扭去的尾巴尖儿，这一节灵活可爱的小东西探索着绕过亚茨拉斐尔圆润的腰、丰满得没有一块硌人骨头的胯部，停留在他浑身上下最最丰满、最最可爱的地方。  
是过去数千年中从来没有人碰过的、天使粉白可爱丰腴绵软的屁股。  
大蛇的尾巴尖儿悄悄探进天使臀缝里面，他确信自己碰到了一片温热湿滑的东西，这触感让克罗里开心至极。亚茨拉斐尔面颊和眼角都泛起红晕，他没有一丁点儿抗拒的意思，软绵绵地瘫在蛇尾上将自己拱手奉上。  
于是大蛇的尾巴尖儿一路向下，挤在丰腴臀瓣之间一下下磨蹭刮擦着天使的后穴，又时不时从他胯下绕到前面来挑逗阴囊。克罗里同时用信子舔舐着亚茨拉斐尔性器的顶端，舌尖细长分叉，刚好可以没入敏感的冠状沟。  
亚茨拉斐尔说不出话，他半张着嘴，断断续续地发出一些毫无意义的破碎声响，声音和喘息都在这条老蛇的恶作剧下逐渐变得湿润粘稠。  
他眼角甚至积了丁点儿泪花。  
可那双橄榄绿的眼睛是多么快乐啊。  
克罗里溶金一样的蛇瞳自下向上望过去，亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛里写满了毫无负担毫无杂念的快乐和愉悦，以及巨大得将他充满的幸福感。

巨蛇的尾巴尖儿终于在这丰饶谷地玩得心满意足，将那谷地中的潮湿土壤翻起、让深谷里源源不断渗出温热甘泉。他用蛇尾缠绕着天使，再次将肚皮翻过来，主动用泄殖腔口贴上天使的阴茎。  
这是任谁都难以拒绝的邀请。  
克罗里收紧腔口，用湿热软肉将亚茨拉斐尔包裹，而那个天使缓缓将自己顶入这条老蛇的躯体中。  
刚刚拥有了性别的天使，和介于蛇与人形之间的恶魔，在这一刻紧紧相拥、何而为一。  
亚茨拉斐尔迷迷糊糊地叫着“克罗里”，舒爽得简直有些意乱神迷，他无措又生涩地活动腰部缓缓顶弄。蛇尾将天使的身体包裹，克罗里主动摇摆着腰肢和蛇尾来进行迎合，让这个初次经历情事的天使轻易获得更多更美好的快乐。  
他那一节灵活的尾巴尖儿依旧恋恋不舍地缠绕在天使双腿间的丰饶谷地，现在这尖尾拨开谷地之间那粉嫩柔软的入口、一点点向内探去。  
亚茨拉斐尔的身体在瞬间紧绷。  
可这身体即使是绷得再紧，也依旧像棉花糖、冰淇淋或者淡奶油那样柔软甜蜜。  
“放松，天使，放松。”克罗里轻声安慰怀中的天使，收缩着泄殖腔向对方索取更多，同时将尾巴尖儿向更深处伸去，缓慢且极富耐心地寻找着能让对方快乐的地方。  
他的泄殖腔包裹着天使的欲望，而他的一部分同时也正埋在天使身体中、给与对方双重的满足。克罗里6000多年以来第一次觉得，能变成半蛇的形态真好，方便极了。  
这块名为亚茨拉斐尔的淡奶油开始在拥抱、抽插和吮吸中逐渐升温融化，连空气中都是清甜温柔的甜香。他们身下的河流流淌奔涌，在烟灰色床单上汇在一起、洇开一大片深色痕迹。蛇尾和人类躯体交缠，金黄蛇瞳里映出一大片丰腴洁白，而清澈的橄榄色眼睛中是闪烁诱人的漆黑与暗红。  
天使在阴茎和后穴的双重快感下迎来第一次高潮，他的声音变了调，细细碎碎的嘤咛呻吟甜美非常。  
从这一场交合中获得的快乐——它和天堂中或者伊甸园里的快乐全然不同，这快乐让他感觉自己真真切切生活在这个世界上，让他仿佛被抛上云端然后再飘乎乎地向下坠入、坠入一片绵软柔和的令人沉迷的海洋。  
亚茨拉斐尔在高潮中紧紧抱住克罗里，拥住他尚且保持着人形的上半身和黑亮凉滑的蛇尾，有什么东西全然不受控制地从他新生的阴茎里奔涌而出、一股脑地流进克罗里的泄殖腔内。几乎就是同时，那腔口开始剧烈地痉挛收缩，恶魔在尽情呻吟中仰起头、露出有着漂亮曲线的脖颈，一声尚未来得及叫出口的“天使”被快感和喜悦冲散在唇齿间。

——TBC


	6. 尾声

按照常理来说，克罗里的发情期并不会持续太久，毕竟他是条恶魔蛇。  
但同时，从另一个角度上来说，正因为他是条恶魔蛇，所以如果有需求，他完全可以将发情期大大延长。  
那是他们6000年来的第一场性爱，一场不知道持续了多久的性爱。  
两个基本上不需要饮食、休息和睡眠，不知疲倦的非自然生灵在伦敦市中心的豪华公寓里翻云覆雨。太阳从厚重窗帘外面升起、落下；再升起、再落下，而这一对爱侣全然不舍分开。  
他们从断断续续的休憩和浅眠中苏醒，用浓厚的爱意将彼此缠绕包裹，用一个又一个亲吻和没完没了的爱抚诉说彼此心意。  
或许6000多年的时光真的太过于漫长，从这个世界创始之初到现在，他们有太多东西要一一细讲——亚茨拉斐尔后知后觉地反应过来，自己是爱克罗里的，他甚至不知道是从17世纪还是15世纪开始就爱上了这条狡猾老蛇，可直到这段时间这迟钝的天使脑袋才反应过来。  
直到那个出自内心的吻将他们牵引到一起，他才发现原来自己对克罗里的爱，和对丽兹酒店、对世人、对上帝、对万事万物的爱都不一样。  
那是一种更加鲜明，更加浓烈，让人更难熬也更快乐的爱。  
他相信克罗里对自己的爱也一样多，甚至，还要更多。

那条老蛇在床笫间一次又一次诱惑着他，像永远不知道收敛和满足的小孩子，笑着邀请他一起去往爱和快乐的至高点。他们的性别和形态在一场场性爱中烟雾一样流转，无所谓这身体是男是女、亦不在意怀中是哪一种形体。  
只要恶魔怀里抱着的是亚茨拉斐尔，而天使拥着的是克罗里。  
时间像黏在唇舌之间的巧克力酱和枫糖浆，那么甜、那么粘稠漫长，谁也不曾分得清今天是哪一天，又或者他们在这床上到底度过了多少天。  
反正最后，当这对爱侣终于心满意足、互相调侃着爬下床收拾这满室狼藉时，他们的腿都软得厉害。  
窗帘被拉开、阳光从窗外洒进来，他们像新生儿那样沐浴着明亮温暖、倚靠在彼此的爱里面。

【END】


End file.
